


The Various Adventures of Sock and Jonathan

by whitetigerlily



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Bullshit, Utter Nonsense, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetigerlily/pseuds/whitetigerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few fluff drabbles of Sock and Jonathan cuteness. No real plot, just cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watershed

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy. There may be more to come.

Jonathan harrumphed, pulling on a pair of boots.  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
He stood up, grabbing his backpack and a raincoat.  
"Jonathan! Wait up!"  
Jonathan sat at the bus stop, glowering. Sock giggled a little and followed, the rain passing right through him.  
"Ohhhhh! Today's that day! You're going on a field trip!"  
"It's not a field trip. It's just the watershed."  
The bus pulled up, and Jonathan got on as usual. He was getting accustomed to Sock's presence. He sighed.  
"So, you ready to die yet?"  
"Don't use me for your overcompensation."  
"What? I would never! But you know, if you did die, we could be together forever! Me, haunting people; you, alphabetizing the hall of phobias or whatever..."  
"Wait, hold on, what? Is that really what would happen to me?"  
"Oh. Um. Nothing! So, what a day for the watershed visit!"  
The rest of the trip to school passed silently, Sock fidgeting and fussing with his hat and Jonathan staring blankly out the window. Sock was quiet for the bus ride to the watershed, too, avoiding his normal antics of annoying Jonathan. The two followed the rest of the class to the waterside as the teacher droned on about ecosystems.  
"You could drown right here, you know," said Sock in his characteristically eerie chipper voice.  
"..."  
"Are you still upset from earlier? C'mon, that was a joke! The devil wouldn't really do that....I don't think..."  
"..."  
"Look, I'm trying to make things right between us, eh, Jonathan? Cut me a break?"  
"..." More scowling.  
As the students stood knee-deep in the river while a light rain pattered down, Jonathan stood to the side, away from the crowd. Sock stared at him, fascinated and confused and terribly in love. He circled around, bursting out of the water making faces, hoping Jonathan would laugh. Nothing. Finally, frustrated, he burst out of the water holding a fish before his face, scaring Jonathan so badly he fell backwards into the muddy water. Emerging to the yelling of the teacher and the laughter of his classmates, Jonathan slunk back to the bus, dripping wet.  
"Oh, uh, hey buddy. Didn't mean to get you *that* wet, haha..." Sock stuttered, looking forlorn. Jonathan's face said it all.  
"Just get out of here. You've done plenty."  
"Jonathan, you don't look so good, here, let me help." Sock reached out, thinking to help take off the soaking raincoat, forgetting for a second his own intangibility. Seeing it was futile, he sighed and sat on the seat next to him.  
"You know Jonathan, I-HEY! Hey, are you okay? Jonathan?"  
Jonathan had sunk down into the seat, eyes closed. Sock frantically circled him, calling his name and speaking but making no sense, "...and you know this is kind of not how I wanted you to die, you know? I mean I'm not opposed to us being together forever okay so maybe not like this but I hope you're okay please be okay, actually, I'm not ready for this and does it even count if you die of hypothermia? I'm sorry about the hall of alphabetizing thing I don't even think he was serious and I like you Jonathan I really really like you."  
Jonathan cracked an eye open. "Hmm" he snorted, smiling a little. All Sock could do is stare, feel incredibly self-conscious, and say nothing.


	2. The Living Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, these chapters will probably not go in any particular order. If the characterization goes awry, please attribute it to the fact that the chapters don't go linearly. All the same, please enjoy.

"Another Friday night alone, huh?"  
"Please just go away."  
Sock jumped onto the couch, positioning himself next to Jonathan, leaning in to look at his iPod screen. Unable to see it (due to Jonathan repositioning himself to face away from Sock), Sock leaned in closer until eventually he lost his balance and fell into Jonathan's lap. Jonathan looked down and sighed.   
"Wanna put something in my knife-hole?" Sock asked, lifting up his shirt to show the large, oozing gap in his chest.   
"No. Thanks."  
"Come ooon. You know you want to!" Jonathan looked over and winced a little. It really was disgusting. And kind of cool. The offer was tempting.  
"If I do, will you leave me alone?"  
"Sure thing, buddy! In fact, I'll do ya one favor, whatever it is! We can make it like a bet! You stick something in for five seconds, and I'll have to follow one command! Oh, except it can't be anything like, "leave me alone forever or-"  
"FINE! Sounds great." Jonathan said, grimacing.   
"What're you gonna stick in?"  
Realizing the implication, the two sat in awkward silence for a few moments, Jonathan's grimace deepening and Sock's round face getting flushed. Jonathan looked at Sock a moment, making intense eye contact, and started slowly unzipping his jeans. Sock's eyes widened and his blush got incredibly deep before Jonathan barked a laugh, and started convulsing from the laughter racking his body.   
"Aha-oh my gosh-you should have seen-ahaha!-your FACE!"   
Sock began to scowl, feeling stupid. "Well, what are you-" he stopped midsentence as Jonathan stuck a finger in the cavity. The feeling was incredibly warm, and Sock found himself enjoying it.   
"It doesn't feel like anything. Just kind of...tingly and weird. Huh."  
Sock jumped back a bit, feeling shy all of a sudden. The hole felt sort of cold now.   
"So, um....did ya like it?"  
"Like it?"  
"Sort of? It wasn't what I was expecting."  
"Well...what were you expecting?"  
"For one thing, I thought for some reason it would be gooier."  
Sock giggled. This was what he loved about Jonathan, how aloof and cool he could be, but also how silly sometimes.   
"And now, you owe me one."  
Right. Why did he make that bet again? What if Jonathan said something awful?  
"What are you gonna choose, Jonathan?"  
"Maybe I'll have you do something disgusting."  
Disgusting? What did disgusting mean? What if it was something like....kissing him? Kissing Jonathan would be the opposite of disgusting. It would be wonderful. The best thing ever, maybe. He found himself secretly hoping, and then nixing his own secret hope because there was absolutely no way. For one thing, he didn't even have a physical body. That would be a problem. But then again, he could be somewhat corporeal at times. And the other problem....would be Jonathan himself. Who he was pretty sure hated him on the whole.   
"...yeah. I think I'll have you do that."  
"Um, sorry? I wasn't listening."  
Jonathan sighed. "Forget it."  
Sock scooted closer and stuck his face in Jonathan's. "I really wanna know. What is it?"  
And just like that, quick as a flash, the two kissed in the middle of the living room. Sock's mind was a blur. What was that? What *was* that? It was amazing. It was terrifying. It--he suddenly noticed Jonathan sitting on the other side of the couch, blushing lightly and glowering. Sock smiled, the toothiest grin he could muster, trying to put all his feelings into one cheesy grin. Jonathan rolled his eyes, then refused to make eye contact again and turned on the TV.


	3. Age

"Another great day to die, huh?"  
Jonathan rubbed his eyes. This was getting old pretty quick. His headaches had only started once he met Sock. Well, maybe "met" was a weird way to put it. Whatever.   
"Man, being a teenager seems so hard when you do it."  
Jonathan looked over suspiciously. "How old are you?"  
"47. Why?"  
Jonathan's jaw dropped to the floor as he stared at the girly boy before him. Forty-seven? WHAT?!   
He promptly picked his jaw back up and pretended to take things in stride. "Cool."  
"Why do you wanna know? Tryin' to see if that smooch was legal?"  
Jonathan simultaneously wanted to slam his head against a wall and crawl into a hole and die. The whole kiss thing had just been a joke and then somehow it wasn't and things were sort of weird for a while after it. Sock was a joker, so while he was shy afterwards he had gotten over it quickly. Jonathan had not. Jonathan had thought about that kiss a lot and often, and spent too much time obsessing over it. A forty-seven-year-old man. A dead, homicidal, childish-looking forty-seven-year-old man. He wanted to die. Except that he didn't because that meant eternity with Sock. What kind of eternity would that be? Shit. Sock was looking at him weird.   
"What's your problem?"  
Sock grinned and snickered, "You're thinking about the kiss!"  
"I'm thinking about how disgustingly old you are."  
"Now, don't say that! I'm just kidding about my age, anyway!"  
"How old are you then. Really."  
"One hundred and eight."  
Jonathan slapped his palm to his forehead. This was getting him nowhere. Well, hopefully Sock was at least somewhere near his age. That sort of nullified the freaky dead kid kissing stuff, right? He wanted to kick himself for even thinking it.   
"Okay, okay, I've been pretty hard on you lately with this whole you-should-kill-yourself thing. Let me make it up to ya."  
Jonathan narrowed his eyes. Sock faltered a bit.   
"What do you say we go out this weekend? Get some fresh air, see a movie, go shopping!"  
"Like a date?"  
Why had that come out of his mouth? Why was he so hung up on this shit? That was a bad idea. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Jonathan was about ready to give up and just be a mute. Seemed easier than blurting out the first thing that came to mind every time. Meanwhile, Sock had latched onto the idea.  
"Absolutely, hot stuff! Gimme a date, a time! What do you say to Friday night at six? I'll be the one in the purple skirt."  
Jonathan groaned. It was a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps to be continued. I'm sorry for sucking so much. Characterization is hard.


End file.
